<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annunciation by choir_of_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496122">Annunciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir_of_one/pseuds/choir_of_one'>choir_of_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, And They are in Love and Everything is Terrible and Wonderful, And made him into the Archivist, Jonah found Jon when he was young, M/M, Mentions of Grooming, One Shot, but they are NOT RELATED, heed the tags, slight daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir_of_one/pseuds/choir_of_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Jonah prepare for a party and subsequently, the rest of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annunciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were purred against his neck, soft as a prayer and vibrating down to his very bones. His Elias, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jonah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tended to get more sentimental right before a party, eager to show his creation off to their wicked coven of sinners. Jon had grown used to their suffocating gaze- they loved in their own way, deep and sadistic as it may be it was still affection in an undiluted form. Jon would Smile and Know and See, shame and pleasure coursing through his veins at their delighted claps and whispers of praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve picked </span>
  </em>
  <span>such </span>
  <em>
    <span>a good one this time, Jonah. You must be so proud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah Magnus, creator and God of his entire world. Governin</span>
  <span>g his existence with a watchful, careful gaze that comforted and unnerved in equal measure. His benefactor, his father, his confidante, his lover. Staring at him with unwavering devotion as Jon attempted a go at his tie, fumbling hands replaced with stronger, steadier ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never could get this right, dearest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed in contentment, leaning back into the warm embrace. No matter how much time passed, Jonah could still make his knees weak and his heart stutter with emotion. Ever since that night, almost twenty years ago, when he first stumbled into his arms and sobbed against his neck. He was just a child then, shaken and traumatized with the confirmation that monsters </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>real, and yes, sometimes they hid under your very bed. A push in the right direction, a gossamer string tugging him into the arms of Elias Bouchard, recently appointed Head of the Magnus Institute. And now Jon was taking his rightful place at his side, as Head Archivist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah gathered his hair back with gentle hands, teasing out tangles with the utmost care. Jonah had always admired his hair, even when the black became threaded with silver. He could spend hours petting it and twirling it around in his fingers. He’d forbidden Jon from getting it cut years ago, so he’d had to take special care to keep it in good condition. It was his most complimented feature, aside from his eyes. His unearthly, deeply unsettling green eyes and their Knowing gaze which were currently closed in utter relaxation. Jonah tied off his locks with a low-hanging ribbon- as Jon opened his eyes he recognized it as coming from the wrapping of one of his latest gifts. It sat heavy and meaningful against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently maneuvered Jon to face him, bending down to place a single kiss on his forehead and resting his chin atop his head. “You’ve been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon. Even with those who wished you harm or went too far. So patient, so Knowing. And all for our God, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon trembled at his words, lifting a hand and placing it directly over Jonah’s heart. He breathed in his comforting scent, woody and familiar. “And for you. Always for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy.” A thrum of power, a pleasant hum reverberated through the room- a signal of love and affection from their true Benefactor who delighted in uniting two such devoted and willing acolytes. A perfect, happy family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah drew back, placing a hand on Jon’s chin and tilting his face upwards. “Now, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t, he couldn’t be. No matter how many years of tutoring, classes, and meetings he underwent, he always felt less-than. A stupid boy stumbling into a world he had no business being a part of. Jon had met so many avatars, so many families and charmed them each in equal measure, but it was never enough. Top of the class at Oxford, a peer-reviewed thesis that was highly anticipated in scholarly circles. An announcement in the paper at his appointment- the well wishes and flowers arriving in dozens by the day. He shuddered to think of the disappointment on Jonah’s face- on </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>face, when they saw him for what he truly was. A mortal crawling at the feet of titans. A fraud, a nothing, a desperate little nobody clinging to whatever recognition he could find. And at his coming-out party, no less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once the temperature in the room dropped, Jon and Jonah shivering from the intensity of it. Their God did not like when Jon spiraled in this way. It needed him to know that he had arrived; that he was acknowledged, appraised, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of you, Jon. Can’t you feel that? Can’t you Know it, See it?” At once his mind was flooded with pure affection, loyalty and devotion- from both Jonah and the Eye. He breathed it in like a dying man choked for air and stumbled at the sheer force of it. How could he ever doubt himself? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did. And he always will. Jon smiled and placed a delicate hand in Jonah’s proffered one. “Together?” he proposed, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah gave a delighted little laugh, tightening his grip. “Together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a grand plan- the creation of the Board, the bringing together of all fourteen entities. It had taken many years and much pain, but it was finally coming to fruition with the final appointment; the Archivist. No matter what the days ahead would bring- the new responsibilities, the sheer amount of work, the trials and tribulations of their new working relationship- they would find their footing. A new world, heavy and ripe with terror, the taste of it sweeter than ambrosia on Jon’s lips. The world outside moved ever-onward, and he could feel Everything. All he had to do was step forward and claim his seat at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah smiled, bending his head down to mutter in Jon’s ear. “Let’s give them a show, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s.” The words whispered back were a promise and an oath witnessed and heard. All was right, and the new world was theirs for the taking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So beautiful and terrible and </span>
  </em>
  <span>ours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked together into that dark night, and the Eye blinked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one shot that lives in my own little universe where Jon deserves Love and Respect from everyone and he Gets It. I would like to turn this into a fully-fledged story, but right now this is what came out. May expand in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>